La Renarde
by Misstella09
Summary: Une mercenaire surnommée "La Renarde" est à la poursuite du légendaire pirate: Edward Kenway. La mission est simple, capturer mort ou vif ce capitaine et récolter sa prime. Mais les événements ne tournent pas comme prévu et malgré tout ses efforts elle se retrouve entraînée dans une aventure qui restera gravée dans sa mémoire...
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour cher lecteurs et lectrices, ceci est ma première "short story" et fanfic dont soyez gentils...J'accepte tout commentaire et critique de votre part. S'il y a des erreurs avisez-moi! J'écris cette histoire originalement en Français car elles sont peu nombreuses, donc la voici! Je ne détiens aucun droit sur Assassins Creed iv Black Flag. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf "La Renarde" et d'autres personnages qui suivront._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**La Renarde **

Par : Misstella09

« Préface »

_« Ok les gars! Je vais vous donner une opinion brève honnête de Barbe Noire. Vous me demandez si ce nouveau capitaine peut vous apporter une vie remplie de trésors, de butins et d'aventure. Je vous réponds: oui! À travers tous les gentlemen de fortune naviguant sur les eaux des caraïbes, il se classe parmi les plus redoutables. Il m'est même arrivé d'être le meurtrier, fléau des mers... (Rires)…Mais cet homme …il n'a pas peur du noir, alimente les problèmes et les troubles… je l'ai vu nettoyer un galion espagnol comme si de rien n'était. Il se bat comme le démon vêtu comme un homme. Et c'est un rusé! Il connaît sous toutes leurs facettes, les rochers escarpés et les crevasses de ces îles…Donc, si ces malheureuses aventures que vous recherchez…alors le capitaine Edward Kenway est votre homme! Seulement, mêler vous de vos affaires. Il y a plus de mystères autour de cet homme que moi-même…n'ose en parler…_ »

**CHAPITRE 1**

« Une Nouvelle Quête »

Depuis un moment, j'observais la scène appuyée tout au fond de la taverne. Silencieuse, les bras croisés, le chapeau baissé afin de ne dévoiler que le bas de mon visage. Dans ce genre d'endroit mieux valait camoufler son identité et de surcroît sa féminité. Mes lèvres trop pulpeuses ne passaient pas inaperçues et mon nez retroussé ne pouvait que souligner mon coté rusé et têtue. Dans la pénombre de la salle, j'écoutais attentivement le récit captivant de cet homme à la longue barbe couleur charbon, aux petits yeux coquins, à la peau vieillit et basanée par des années d'exposition en pleine mer. Sur sa tête un immense chapeau à plume. Sa voix quoique assez rauque était plutôt rassurante.

Depuis plusieurs jours déjà j'étais à la recherche d'un quelconque indice pouvant me mener à cet homme. Attirée naturellement par le danger, rien ne m'arrêtais. Mon acharnement avait finalement porté ses fruits et m'avait dirigé directement dans cet endroit reculé de la ville, nommé « Havana ». Ou on y trouvait des hommes et des femmes ivres qui chantaient et dansaient pour la plupart. Une forte odeur d'alcool persistait et s'en émanait même à plusieurs pas de cette auberge. Soudain le silence se fit dans ce tumulte de voix et de rires pour n'entendre que la voix de l'homme au couvre-chef plumé. Celui-là même qui pouvait me renseigner et réussir à atteindre mon but.

Quand il eut terminé de raconter son histoire, je profitai de la reprise des activités pour me faufiler à travers la foule. Je ne lâchais pas des yeux ma proie du regard. Jusqu'à ce que je vienne me tenir devant sa table. Lui, toujours assit une bouteille de Rhum à la main et de l'autre, la taille d'une femme. Elle était de forte corpulence et dévoilait une poitrine énorme. Il y avait également deux autres hommes à la table auxquels je ne portai pas attention. Ils riaient aux éclats inconscients de ma présence. Pourtant, je me tirai une chaise et m'assis face à lui. Par précaution, je déposai ma main droite sur mon pistolet rangé dans ma ceinture. Après un court moment j'intervins en disant assez fort pour qu'ils puissent bien m'entendre:

« Et où est-ce qu'on peut le trouver? »

Je ne sais pas si c'est mon arrogance ou plutôt le ton de ma voix qui lui fit tourner la tête. Mais il resta un petit moment surpris par ma question. Visiblement amusé, il rétorqua:

« Et en quoi cela peut-il intéresser une jeune demoiselle hein?! Tout en riant un peu trop fort. Les deux autres hommes au quotient intellectuel douteux firent de même. Étant à bout de patience, j'ignorai sa question et poursuivit bien déterminée à en tirer l'information dont j'avais besoin.

- Dites moi seulement où je peux trouver ce fameux capitaine et je ne vous collerai pas une balle dans la tête, dis-je d'un ton relativement calme, tout en enclenchant mon arme, duquel retentit un petit clic. Mon intimidation ne sembla pas l'effrayer pour autant. Il s'arrêta net et repoussa brusquement la femme à ses cotés qui réussi en titubant à rejoindre une autre table. Je dus à être la seule à me soucier de son misérable sort. L'homme à la longue barbe se pencha soudainement sur la table. Se rapprochant de moi, il plongea son regard noir dans le mien. Il ne put toujours pas voir clairement mon visage et s'étant assurer qu'il avait toute mon attention, il poursuivi:

- Ah je vois…je ne sais pas qui vous êtes mais vous êtes brillante… et déterminée…j'adore ça! … Il pesa ses mots et continua:

- Sachez qu'on ne se rend pas à cet homme comme bon nous semble…il nous trouve seulement s'il en a bien envie... Un seul mot mademoiselle ,… « Le Jackdaw »

Xxx

Le camouflage était ma spécialité. Lorsqu'on se retrouve orpheline enfant on se débrouille assez vite dans les rues pour trouver sa propre nourriture et survivre aux malfrats de la société. Je me perfectionnai dans le vol, la fuite et l'art du déguisement. Je volais des tissus et les transformaient à ma guise. Puis depuis mes 15 ans je trouvai un travail qui me rapportait assez d'argent afin de survivre. Il mettait d'ailleurs toutes mes compétences en valeurs. Je tuais sur commande des têtes mises à prix. Mon premier assassinat ne fut pas facile. Je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier. C'était une tête mise à prix. Il était riche et il était pratiquement toujours enfermé dans sa grande maison blanche au sud de l'île.

Je le traquai et ma petite taille de jeune fille facilita grandement mon passage à travers la demeure de cet homme riche. Cette nuit là, Je grimpai les hautes clôtures de la propriété et m'insinuai dans la maison par une des fenêtres de la cuisine. J'ignorai ou se trouvai cet homme ni sa chambre alors je me mis à arpenter les nombreuses pièces de la maison ornées de tableaux et statues de grandes valeurs. C'était sombre on n'y voyait presque rien, la maison baignai dans un silence de mort. Jusqu'à ce que j'arrivai dans une pièce beaucoup plus majestueuses que les autres. Au centre il y avait un lit à baldaquin. Directement, sur la pointe des pieds je me dirigeai vers celui-ci. L'excitation était à son comble. Mon cœur battait si fort dans ma poitrine qu'on aurait pu croire qu'on l'entendait. J'essayais avec la plus grande difficulté à contrôler ma respiration accélérée. Puis je le vis dormant à poings fermés. C'était bien le même homme que sur le croquis. Soudain, une forme se mit à bouger à ses cotés. Une jeune femme. Je reculai d'un pas brusquement. Mais elle ne se réveilla pas. Je sortis alors un petit couteau de ma ceinture. Et prenant une grande inspiration et fermant les yeux je l'enfonçai d'un coup sec dans la poitrine de ma cible. Ce qui le tua sur le coup. Puis retirant le couteau je sortis par la fenêtre m'enfuyant à toutes jambes.

Je me sentais mal et honteuse mais tellement satisfaite d'avoir pu accomplir cette action que j'en oubliai le regret lorsque je reçus ma prime. À première vue ils étaient réticents à me croire étant donné du fait que j'étais une femme ou pratiquement une enfant à ce moment. Mais, lorsque que je lui plantai mon couteau dans la cuisse, il cessa de rigoler… Je compris à ce moment que tout était basé sur l'intimidation et la violence. Je devais user du chantage pour obtenir ce que je voulais. La vie implacable des rues m'avait transformée à travers le temps tout comme on façonne une épée afin qu'elle devienne la plus aiguisée de toutes. Le sang ne me faisait plus peur à présent et la mort m'entourait. C'est alors qu'à travers les années les rumeurs grandirent et on me surnomma « La Renarde ». J'étais indépendante, rusée et maligne.

Je retirai mon chapeau pour le déposer sur le sol juste à coté de l'unique petit matelas aussi mince qu'une feuille de papier qui me servait de lit. Mon minuscule refuge constitué de 4 murs, un matelas et une table réduite me suffisait largement étant donné que j'étais constamment en mouvement. Puis tout en m'essayant au sol, je soupirai. Depuis un moment, je n'avais effectué aucun contrat. J'arrivai à peine à payer mes dépenses quotidiennes. Mes vivres se faisaient maigres et mon corps s'affaiblissait. Mes yeux s'attardèrent sur le pain. Sa couleur le rendait vraisemblablement immangeable. Mais cette prochaine prime serait énorme et pourrait me donner assez pour vivre pendant des mois…

Des Tuniques Rouges avaient disposés partout dans la ville des affiches indiquant la capture de ce capitaine. Cela avait tout de suite piquer ma curiosité. Je n'avais jamais chassé de pirates. Disons que je vivais plutôt comme un hors-la-loi également, mais j'avais besoin d'argent et au diable de qui il s'agissait…

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que j'étais à la recherche de ce fameux capitaine pirate. Il y avait tant de rumeurs et d'histoires à son sujet, que tout cela me faisait tourner en rond, il restait introuvable. Certains jaloux de sa popularité auraient voulu sa tête alors que la plupart ne désiraient qu'une chose; faire partie de son équipage! J'avais même entendu dire qu'il était un marin redoutable et sans peur, obsédé par les trésors et la gloire… Tous voulaient partir à l'aventure avec lui…

Pour ma part, je détestais les navires et la mer. Elle est austère, imprévisible et dangereuse. La faim me fit changé d'avis et ma décision était prise, je devais le retrouver.

Je passai la main sous mon oreiller pour y sortir un petit bout de papier jauni que je dépliai:

**Recherché **

**Capitaine Edward Kenway**

**Mort ou vif **

**Prime de 10000 schillings**

Je devais trouver un moyen de partir en mer dès l'aube.

« Tiens toi bien Capitaine Kenway…car je ne fait pas de cadeaux…» marmonnai-je à voix basse.

Puis je le remis avec précaution sous mon oreiller et me laissa tomber dans les bras de Morphée.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 2

« Le Jackdaw Et Son Capitaine »

Quelques mèches rebelles se détachèrent de ma coiffure et vinrent se coller contre mon front. Malgré la chaleur accablante du soleil, les trois premiers jours à bord de l' « Intrépido » ne furent pas si mal que je l'aurais cru. C'était la première fois que je me retrouvais à bord d'un bateau. Je ne fus pas prise du mal de mer et je réussis parfaitement à m'intégrer à bord. Peut-être avais-je le pied marin finalement? Mais au bout du 6ième jour tout devenait répétions et ennui, sans avoir vu quelconque lopin de terre ni même de bateau ami ou ennemi…Il n'y avait pas un jour, heure, ou minute que je ne pensai pas au « Jackdaw ». Ce fameux navire sur lequel je pourrai trouver le capitaine et récolter ma prime. M'infiltrer à bord et lui ôter la vie dans son sommeil seraient un jeu d'enfant. Une mort douce sans souffrance. Malgré tout ce qu'on disait je n'avais pas peur de lui. Qu'avait-il de plus?

Détachant mon attention de mon travail c'est-à-dire frotter le pont du bateau de toute trace de sel de mer, je me réjoui de m'être infiltré si aisément à travers l'équipage. Tout d'abord, quelques jours plus tôt, j'entendis parler d'un navire espagnol marchand transportant du bois, du sucre et évidement du Rhum. C'est alors que je trouvai un marin comme cible et m'accapara de son uniforme. Je me fis passer pour un homme, je portais constamment un chapeau afin de camoufler mon visage. Mes cheveux bruns étaient attachés sur ma nuque, mes grands yeux noirs et ma peau tanné facilitaient ma transformation. On aurait pu facilement me confondre avec un jeune homme espagnol à présent. Mais, je me forçai à éviter le contact avec les autres, préférant m'isoler plutôt que de risquer de me faire démasquer.

Lorsque le second du capitaine me foudroya du regard, dut à ma négligence je me remis à ma tâche. Ce qui ne dura pas longtemps car tout à coup un marin s'écria:

« Pirates! Pirates à tribord! »

Je relevai la tête d'un coup cherchant le bateau du regard. Je le vis enfin. Il fonçait droit sur nous, alors que nous n'étions pas un navire de guerre. Le capitaine de l' « intrépido » ordonna à ses hommes de prendre son poste et de se préparer pour une imminente attaque. Tout le monde hurlait et s'activait dans tous les sens. Certains montaient aux cordes du navire et d'autre descendaient à la cave et sortirent le peu de canons qu'on avait. Quant à moi, j'arborais un calme incroyable, je pris place sur la rampe et je dégainai mon pistolet et tint en joue le bateau se rapprochant de plus en plus du nôtre. Plusieurs autres hommes firent de même. Puis soudainement, sans crier gare le bateau ennemi nous bombarda de ses canons en premier. Ce qui nous surprîmes et fit balancer plusieurs hommes à la mer.

« Un homme à la mer !» cria un jeune garçon.

« Feu ! » hurla notre capitaine.

Nous ripostâmes. Mais les bombes s'enchaînaient avec une telle vitesse qu'elles me firent propulser à quelques mètres de la rampe. Ma vue se brouilla légèrement et mes oreilles sillaient. Je me secouai vivement la tête et tentai de reprendre mes esprits.

Tout à coup, je relevai la tête et j'aperçu à l'arrière du navire l'inscription; « Jackdaw ». Mes yeux s'agrandirent de surprise. Il n'était pas question que je meure sur ce bateau. Alors que je me relevai notre bateau fut abordé par celui-ci. Je dégainai mon épée qui m'était beaucoup plus utile à présent. Un homme hurlant se rua sur moi et son cri fut arrêté brusquement alors que je lui enfonçai ma lame profondément dans le cœur. Je continuai mon combat avec aisance malgré que nos hommes tombèrent comme des mouches n'étant pas des combattants. C'est alors que je fus déconcertée par un homme qui semblait visiblement différent des autres. Il arborait un capuchon et se battait avec agilité et rigueur. Chaque geste semblait prémédité avec une telle précision… Ce petit moment d'inattention me fit prendre au piège. Deux mains m'attrapèrent les bras par derrière me forçant à m'immobiliser. Je me débâtis et mit un coup de poing en plein visage de l'un de mes agresseurs, ce qui me valut un jurons. Mais ils étaient trop nombreux, et je me retrouvai agenouillée avec le maigre reste de marins et le capitaine. Finalement nous fûmes entourés par l'équipage ennemi. Ne nous laissant aucune échappatoire, c'est alors que je décidai qu'il valait mieux rester tranquille.

Un grand homme à la peau noire, et à la forte ossature s'approcha de nous suivis du mystérieux homme à capuchon. Je le vis du coin de l'œil lui faire un signe de tête. L'homme à la peau noire enfonça sans hésitation son épée dans le cœur de notre capitaine. Malgré mon indifférence habituelle, je fus prise d'un haut le cœur. La manière dont cet homme l'avait tué, m'affecta cruellement. Cette agitation eut pour conséquence d'apeurer encore plus le reste des hommes sur le pont.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait d'eux capitaine? » demanda l'homme noir.

Le capitaine ne répondait pas à la question et se mit à marcher relativement lentement à coté de chaque prisonnier les observant un à un. Puis il s'arrêta s'adressant à nous d'une voix puissante et autoritaire;

« Deux choix s'offrent à vous;… la mort ou de naviguer à bord du « Jackdaw »… sous mes ordres! »

Ce qui eut pour effet de voir deux espagnols se jeter par-dessus bord. Je pus discerner un rictus sur le visage du capitaine. Le reste des hommes resta muet, préférant inévitablement la vie à la mort, même si cela invoquait la trahison. Alors qu'il lança un dernier regard sur le groupe de prisonniers, il s'arrêta dans ma direction. Je détournai mon regard fixant le sol. Je restai figée et immobile. Je le sentis se diriger directement vers moi. Les lourds pas de bottes s'arrêtèrent juste devant moi. Je déglutis, et merde, le vent faisait voleter les dernières mèches de ma chevelure maintenant libre, je sentis que je ne portais plus mon chapeau. J'avais dut le perdre dans la bataille. Je ne pouvais plus cacher mon identité à présent, au revoir l'effet de surprise…

« Toi, regarde-moi! » m'ordonna t-il.

Je ne cédai pas. Je me fis bousculer par mon agresseur qui me tenait en joue par derrière.

« Le capitaine t'a posé une question! Sale petite ingrate! » me cria t-il.

Je sentis alors le contact du bout pointu, froid sous mon menton. J'en ressentais même l'odeur du sang. La lame du capitaine m'obliga à relever la tête. Je gardai néanmoins mes yeux obstinément fixés sur le sol. Il dirigea son épée contre ma gorge. Mon attitude lui fit hausser le ton. Et il ajouta:

« Préfères-tu que je te tranche la gorge? »

À contrecœur je recherchai son regard. On pouvait lire la méfiance et la colère dans mes yeux mais certainement pas la peur. Il me fixa un instant contemplatif et à ma grande surprise semblait étonné. Je ne pouvais pas discerner parfaitement son expression dut à sa cagoule. Mais je remarquai sa mâchoire proéminente et la courbure sérieuse de ses lèvres. Avant de se retirer il ajouta simplement d'un ton narquois:

« Bienvenue à bord du « Jackdaw » mademoiselle »

Je l'ignorai en détournant mon regard et le capitaine ordonna à ses hommes de tout remballer et c'est ainsi que le reste des hommes de l' »Intrépido » et moi-même se retrouvèrent maintenant membres de l'infâme équipage du « Jackdaw ».

Xxx

Dans un coin, le peu d'hispaniques qu'il y avait sur le bateau se faisaient insultés et intimidés plus qu'autre chose…La mort aurait sans doute été plus douce. Le capitaine ne nous avaient pas fait prisonniers mais plutôt donner une chance de faire partie de son équipage... Ce qui était étonnant. Nous devions effectuer les tâches quotidiennes du navire comme les autres et agir en fonction des désirs du capitaine. Pour ma part, une heure plus tôt, je m'étais débarrassée de l'horrible uniforme espagnol et j'avais enfilé des vêtements que j'avais trouvé dans la cabine du défunt capitaine. Il s'agissait de pantalons courts bruns m'arrivant aux mollets, une longue chemise écrue en coton aux manches bouffantes, par-dessus une petite veste brune en cuir. Malheureusement je ne trouvai pas mon chapeau, donc avec un bout de tissus j'attachai ma chevelure rebelle. Je m'assurai d'avoir mon pistolet dans ma ceinture, mon épée ainsi qu'un petit couteau inséré dans ma botte depuis le début du voyage. Le fait d'être armée, n'avait pas l'air de poser problème au capitaine, alors que la plupart des hommes de tous âges enfants et vieillards étaient dépareillés et sales. Leur peau cuivrée et leur barbe mal rasée témoignaient qu'ils naviguaient depuis un long moment déjà. Dans l'ensemble ils semblaient évoluer dans un but commun et leur camaraderie m'étonna. L'épave de l' « intrépido » ressemblait à un point noir seulement à présent. Fixant l'horizon, certaines inquiétudes telles que mon identité révélée me fit peur. Comment survivre sur un bateau rempli d'hommes maintenant… Je devais m'exécuter le plus tôt possible et ainsi le navire serait forcé de toucher terre. Ma vraie tâche sur ce navire était de trouver une manière de tuer le capitaine sans me faire prendre. Chaque petit détail comptait. Alors que je réfléchissais à mon plan, j'observai du coin de l'œil le capitaine du « Jackdaw » à la barre discutant avec son second. À ce moment, on m'adressa la parole, sa voix me donna des frissons dans le dos. Je le reconnus aussitôt, je me retournai, c'était mon agresseur:

« Hééé! Salut beauté! Comme on se retrouve! »

Je ne flanchai pas. Il s'approcha en titubant. Il arborait une masse de longs cheveux bruns sales et un bandeau gris. Ainsi qu'une tonne d'accessoires tout aussi inutiles les uns que les autres. Je sentis ses yeux bleus se poser sur ma poitrine. Il me sourit de toutes ses dents pour le peu qu'il en restait. Sans doute voulait-il se venger du coup de poing que je lui avais flanqué quelques heures plus tôt…

« Dis moi que dirais-tu de passer du bon temps avec moi un de ses jours, si tu comprends ce que j'veux dire?... »

Il s'approcha dangereusement. Son manque de respect m'insulta au plus au point. Et d'un seul élan je lui flanquai mon poing en plein visage à nouveau ce qui lui cassa le nez. Il fut tellement surpris qu'en reculant il tomba sur les fesses ce qui amusa quelques hommes qui observaient la scène. Je souris de mon effet, plutôt spectaculaire. Alors qu'il avait la main planqué sur son nez dégoulinant de sang il lança:

« ahhh merde! Petite ingrate! Tu ne t'en sortiras pas si facilement! »

Il se leva et il tenta à nouveau de me heurter. Je me positionnai prête à me battre avec cette pauvre épave. Mais son regard changea soudainement et il se ravisa.

« Allez qu'est-ce que t'attends salaud?! » lançais-je.

Ignorante de qui se tenait derrière moi. Une main agrippa fermement mon épaule me coupant dans mon élan. Puis je sentis son souffle près de mon oreille, m'immobilisant sur place.

« J'aimerais vous parler en privé dans ma cabine jeune demoiselle » me demanda t-il poliment.

Je restai muette comme une tombe. Il pressa sa poigne. Je hochai la tête à contrecœur. Je me doutai de qui il s'agissait lorsque que je remarquai le silence qui m'entourais. Tous les autres hommes s'étaient tu. Il me relâcha. Mais que me voulait-il?

« Après vous capitaine » dis-je sans vraiment le regarder. Tout en réajustant ma coiffe, je le suivis. C'était la première fois que je le voyais sans son capuchon. Je remarquai qu'il avait une abondante chevelure blonde et sous ses épaisses couches de vêtements et de cuir, on pouvait y discerner sa forte musculature. Ce qui rendait mon adversaire plus coriace. Il me dépassait d'une tête au moins.

Il entra directement, je fis de même et fermai la porte. J'observai la pièce avec grand intérêt. C'était beaucoup plus spacieux que je pensais, l'odeur du bois et de cuir embaumait la pièce remplaçant celle de l'eau salée. Devant moi se tenait un bureau fait à la main en bois massif où se dressait une carte et un tas de papiers. À ma gauche, des armes disposés en tas ainsi qu'un valet de bois supportant un uniforme. La pièce était remplie de boîtes et papiers qui traînaient un peu partout. Au fond on pouvait apercevoir la mer par une grande fenêtre, juste en dessous une petite table avec deux chaises s'y trouvaient. Dans le coin droit, il y avait un petit lit.

À ma grande surprise, l'atmosphère était plutôt chaleureuse malgré le désordre. Pendant ce temps le capitaine s'était dirigé vers une étagère à la droite que je n'avais pas remarquée encore. Il en sortit une bouteille de rhum et deux verres qu'il déposa sur son bureau.

« J'espère que vous apprécier le Rhum, dit-il tout en versant les deux verres.

Insulté par sa façon d'agir je rétorquai:

- N'est-il pas tôt dans la journée pour ça… »

Il ignora mon commentaire et poussa le verre vers moi. Me faisant face à présent c'était la première fois que je voyais son visage. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'analyser rapidement ses traits, ils étaient durs, les sourcils arqués sur des yeux bleus perçants. La ligne de sa mâchoire était robuste et recouverte d'une barbe de quelques jours. Ses lèvres avaient une courbure parfaite et légèrement boudeuse. Il était si jeune. Tout en prenant d'un trait sa boisson il ne me lâcha pas du regard. Je ne me laissai pas intimider pour autant, croisant mes bras et levant légèrement mon menton en signe de défiance. Pourquoi m'avait-il amenée ici? Voulait-il me punir d'une certaine manière de la façon dont j'avais traité un de ses hommes? Il ne semblait pourtant pas s'en soucier tout à l'heure. J'attendais qu'il débute.

Il me fit signe de prendre place:

« Je vous en prie asseyez-vous.

- Je préfère rester debout.

Il sortit un petit rire et il répondit;

- …très bien.

Sur ce il continua:

- Qu'est-ce qu'une jeune demoiselle tel que vous faisiez à bord d'un navire?

- Pour les mêmes raisons que vous capitaine... menti-je.

Je crois qu'il se sentit amusé car il refit son fameux rictus.

- Les femmes ne peuvent s'engager sur un navire marchand…je suis simplement curieux d'apprendre comment vous vous y êtes prise?... » me demanda t-il.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Mais pour quel genre de femme me prenait-il? Je détournai sa question en changeant de sujet.

« Pourquoi vous vous êtes attaqués à ce navire, nous n'étions pas un bateau de guerre? C'était une cause perdue et vous le saviez!

- C'était un navire espagnol…Je n'avais pas besoin d'autres raisons. Puis, nous manquions de vivres. Et les bateaux sont toujours remplis de toutes sortes de trouvailles…

Il sourit de nouveau.

- Alors c'est tout?... » répondais-je répugnée à sa façon de voir la guerre comme une simple banalité.

Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et se versa un autre verre. Ensuite, il se plaça devant son bureau et s'appuya contre celui-ci.

« Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir tous liquidé? continuai-je par curiosité.

Il soupira.

- Vous devriez boire un peu ça vous ferait du bien…

- Je n'ai pas soif, répondais-je sèchement.

- D'accord et bien… j'ai toujours besoin d'hommes sur mon navire et… pourquoi lancer à la mer une telle créature…» Il fit une pause pour voir comment j'allais réagir. Je ne lui donnai pas ce plaisir, en fronçant les yeux.

« Dites-moi,… vous n'êtes pas espagnole n'est-ce pas ? » me fit-il remarquer tout en prenant une autre gorgée de rhum.

Je l'admis il était plutôt astucieux. Mais ce n'était pas une raison valable. Au fond, pourquoi je m'inquiétais tant au sujet du sort des hommes de l' « Intrépido », je n'étais seulement pas des leurs…

« Bien vu capitaine, répondais-je simplement.

- Je vous en pris appelez moi Edward

Je fronçai les sourcils à nouveau.

- Edward Kenway» mentionna t-il comme fière de l'être.

Il se redressa et déposa son verre maintenant vide. Il s'approcha dangereusement de moi tout en ne me lâchant pas du regard. Je détournai les yeux face à cet assaut. Je me devais de rester le plus loin de cet homme pour pouvoir réussir à l'éliminer.

« Et vous? puis-je avoir l'honneur de savoir votre nom? »

Il ne se tenait qu'à quelques centimètres de moi maintenant. Je pouvais sentir son haleine qui sentait l'alcool. Son corps imposant me frôlait presque.

« Je ne vous dois rien à vous capitaine Kenway et à personne d'autres d'ailleurs, annonçais-je préférant éviter de divulguer toute information à mon sujet.

- Pourtant vous étiez sous les ordres d'un capitaine sur l'autre navire…

- Qui as dit que j'étais sous ses ordres?... »

Sur ce je tournai les talons, fière de ma dernière citation, mais une main m'agrippa par le bras, ce qui me fit me retourner. Je lui faisais maintenant face.

« Attendez! Et votre nom?

Je repoussai sa poigne violemment et tout en sortant je lançai:

- Allez au diable! »

Xxx

Règle numéro un ; ne jamais compatir avec la cible. Il fallait donc agir et vite car ce capitaine ne me laisserait pas en paix…Cette petite rencontre en tête à tête avec le capitaine m'avait fait perdre mon temps. Mais au moins cela m'avait servie à analyser sa cabine amplement afin d'y élaborer mon plan. Cette nuit j'agirai, je n'avais qu'à m'infiltrer dans ses quartiers, le tuer dans son sommeil et le tour serait joué. Jamais on ne soupçonnera une femme d'un tel acte.

Comme prévu la nuit tombée, j'affilai mon petit couteau qui se cachait dans ma botte. Puis je me dirigeai furtivement vers la porte de la cabine comme je savais si bien le faire. L'intérieur semblait aussi noir que l'extérieur et il n'y avait aucun bruit. La pièce baignait dans un calme indescriptible, après la beuverie quotidienne les hommes sombraient un à un dans un sommeil profond. J'empoignai la poignée et pénétrai à l'intérieur. Prenant le temps de bien refermer la porte, je m'approchai du lit sur lequel je pus apercevoir la couverture surélevé qui m'indiquait que le capitaine s'y trouvait. Arrivée à coté de ma cible, silencieusement je brandis mon petit couteau. Et d'un geste habile je l'enfonçai dans les couvertures. L'aspect moelleux me surpris et rien ne se passa. Le doute m'envahis un instant. Je retirai les couvertures pour ne trouver qu'un tas de plumes.

Tout à coup, on m'agrippa par derrière. Je me défendis en donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes de mon assaillant, ce qui le fit reculer légèrement. Alors que je tentai de m'enfuir il me rattrapa. Je tentai donc à nouveau de lui plaquer un coup de poing en plein visage, qu'il esquiva agilement. Il empoigna mes deux bras, les immobilisant. Il me repoussa jusqu'à ce que mon dos se retrouve contre le mur près de la porte. Il pressa mes bras de chaque coté de ma tête contre le bois. Sa jambe se plaça entre les miennes empêchant tout mouvement de ma part. Son genou se pressa sur ma cuisse gauche. À travers la faible luminosité de la nuit je pus distinguer son visage en colère.

« Qui êtes vous!? Répondez! » hurla-t-il. À ce moment il ne m'avait pas reconnue. J'essayai en vain de me sortir de sa poigne mais il était plus fort que moi. Et à chaque mouvement que je faisais il resserrait sa poigne et pressait son genou plus fort contre moi. un petit cri jaillit de ma poitrine. Puis, lorsqu'il aperçut finalement mon visage, grâce à la lumière de la lune, il afficha son habituel sourire en coin.

« Et bien et bien…mais qu'est ce que je retrouve là?... » dit-il relativement amusé par la situation ou plutôt la position dans laquelle nous nous trouvions…

« Qui êtes vous?... » continua t-il.

Je ne répondis pas ce qui lui fit donner un violent coup contre le mur près de ma tête et répéta sa question d'un ton plus fort, ce qui me fi sursauter.

« Qui êtes vous réellement?!

J'hésitai un moment et je me lança.

- …On me surnomme La Renarde » Il eut un court moment de silence. On ne pouvait qu'apercevoir le mouvement accélérer de notre respiration.

« Continue » m'ordonna t-il.

J'étais toujours plaqué contre le mur sous l'emprise de sa poigne son corps était pratiquement collé contre le mien. Je n'avais plus d'issue. J'avais été piégée et découverte. Je me décidai à lui révéler la raison de mon attaque vu que je ne pourrai plus jamais me réessayer à présent.

« Je suis chasseuse de têtes, à « Havana », lorsque vous avez attaqué le navire espagnol …j'étais déjà à votre recherche, il y a une énorme prime sur votre tête, mort ou vivant… J'ai eue beaucoup de chance que vous m'ayez trouvée… » c'était à mon tour de sourire.

Sur ce il me regardait de son air impassible essayant d'assimiler toutes ces informations. Puis comme satisfait de ma réponse il relâcha son emprise et recula d'un pas. Je le regardai incrédule.

« Je ne dirai pas ça si j'étais vous…me dit-il finalement.

- Vous …vous n'allez pas..? » J'interrompus ma phrase alors que j'étais certaine qu'il allait se débarrasser de moi, m'enfermer à fond de cale ou pis encore me jeter aux requins.

« Je n'ai aucune raison de vous tuer,…pour l'instant. Avoir dit la vérité cette fois-ci vous sauvera peut-être, mais je n'allongerai pas cette faveur une deuxième fois, dit-il en se dirigeant vers son lit.

- Comment saviez-vous?...dis-je curieuse de savoir comment il avait pu se douter de quelque chose.

- Vos yeux mentaient » Il retira mon couteau de la couverture. Qu'il inséra dans sa ceinture.

« Par exemple, je garde ceci. Ce n'est pas un jouet convenable pour une jeune fille… » Il me fit un sourire en coin. Frustrée par ses agissements je m'écriai:

« Hey! C'est mon couteau!

- Plus maintenant.

- Vous n'avez aucun droit…

- Au contraire! Je crois qu'après votre tentative de m'assassiner c'est la moindre des choses… » me coupa t-il.

Trop en colère contre mon échec et contre le capitaine je décidai de mettre fin à la conversation et sortit de la cabine pratiquement en courant.

* * *

_Salut chers lecteurs! Merci à tout ceux qui prennent le temps de lire mon histoire. C'est très très apprécié! N'hésitez pas à l'ajouter dans vos favoris si elle vous plaît. _

_Laissez moi vos commentaires ça m'encourage beaucoup à continuer! ;) _


	3. Chapter 3

_Salut chers lecteurs! Avant tout, j'aimerais dire un gros merci à "Assassine" pour ses mots d'encouragements! Merci c'est super agréable de lire des commentaires positifs et de voir que mon histoire te plaît! _

_Maintenant allons-y pour le troisième chapitre!_

* * *

CHAPITRE 3

« Invitation »

La nuit fut courte et agitée. J'avais trouvé un petit coin sur le navire loin de la cale et des autres hommes. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je dormais pratiquement par terre. Par contre, sans mon couteau je me sentais plus vulnérable. Cette arme au passé lourd signifiait beaucoup pour moi. Il me suivait depuis mes premiers jours dans les rues de « Havana ».

Je fus réveillée par les premiers rayons du soleil. L'équipage s'attardait déjà aux tâches du bateau depuis un moment et ne me portait aucune attention. Tout en me levant je me frottai les yeux, aucune trace du capitaine à l'horizon, tant mieux. Un petit garçon d'à peine 12 ans aux boucles blondes me rejoignait avec un sceau à la main et une pierre ponce de l'autre. Je le regardai avec incrédulité.

« Que veux-tu-toi?! lui dis-je sèchement.

- C'est toi la Renarde?! »

Et bien les nouvelles vont vite…Je hochai la tête. Il déposa son seau et me tendit la pierre.

« Il faut nettoyer le pont.

- Quoi? Non petit, je ne fais pas ça. Va demander à quelqu'un d'autre » dis-je.

J'étais surprise de son soudain intérêt pour moi. Je n'étais pas sur ce navire par choix contrairement aux autres.

« C'est le capitaine qui l'a ordonné »

Et bien évidement, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Si c'était sa manière de me punir c'était nul. Le bambin me regardait avec ses grosses billes bleues. Qui pouvait résister à ça?

« D'accord, quel est ton nom, petit ? dis-je finalement. Après tout, ça m'occuperai l'esprit.

- Je m'appelle Mathieu.

Je lui souris et tout en lui tendant la main je dis:

- Enchantée Mathieu, par où on commence? »

Je n'avais jamais échoué une mission de ma vie. Donc, si on se faisait prendre qu'arrivait-il? Fallait-il tout abandonner Je n'en savais rien. Mais une chose était sûre, la vie en mer ne m'intéressait pas du tout. Devais-je me réessayer? Tout au long de la journée, milles et une questions et inquiétudes virevoltaient dans ma tête. M'embrouillant l'esprit. Malgré ça, je m'attardai à nettoyer le pont et par le fait même j'appris comment réaliser des nœuds à l'aide de Mathieu. Son dévouement pour le navire m'étonnait. Il était particulièrement travailleur. À force de passer la journée ensemble j'appris également qu'il était Français et orphelin. Très jeune il avait été recueilli par le capitaine et se retrouva sur ce navire. Dieu soit loué, il avait le sens de l'humour et arrivait à me sortir Kenway de la tête de temps à autre, qui d'ailleurs, semblait m'avoir à l'œil depuis un moment déjà. Je sentais constamment son regard sur moi, il ne cessait de me surveiller.

Finalement, la fin de la journée arriva, j'étais exténuée par la surcharge de travail et l'exposition prolongée au soleil. Je ne sentais plus mes bras. Je me procurai dans les cuisines une cuisse de poulet et une pomme. Ce n'était pas un festin mais cela suffirait à me soutenir jusqu'au lendemain. Je m'installai contre la rampe, proche de la roue du bateau à la poupe. Plongée dans mes pensées, j'observai la magnifique vue qui se dressait devant mes yeux. Les derniers rayons du soleil affichaient une lueur de rouge et d'oranger, ressemblant à une énorme boule de feu. Je pris une bouchée dans la viande tendre, lorsque soudainement, je sentis une présence derrière moi. Je me retournai et aperçut le capitaine Kenway immobile les bras croisés me dévisageant. Je me retournai préférant le paysage et ignorai sa présence. Il vint me rejoindre et se s'installa à ma gauche les coudes appuyés contre la rampe. Il fixa l'horizon et coupa le silence en disant d'un ton doux:

« Magnifique n'est-ce pas? »

J'acquiesçai d'un petit mouvement de tête et lançai les restes d'os de ma cuisse par-dessus bord. Sa présence rassurante me mit mal à l'aise, étant donné notre dernière mésaventure. Je rangeai ma pomme dans une de mes poches, cela m'avait coupé l'appétit. Il tourna son corps afin de me faire face. Ce qui me força à faire de même. Je soupirai. Sa chevelure blonde étincelait sous la lumière du soleil. Son regard me fixait toujours affichant une expression tout aussi impassible. Je brisai finalement la glace, ne pouvant plus résister.

« Vous allez me jeter par-dessus bord?... dis-je ironiquement.

- Ne me tentez pas »

Je roulai les yeux. Je jetai un regard furtif vers sa ceinture où était situé mon couteau. Il remarqua mon action. Il y déposa sa main en guise de protection. Puis, il le retira. Le capitaine retourna son corps vers l'horizon et de ces deux mains caressa l'objet l'observant avec curiosité. Il glissa ses mains sur le manche usé et effleura la pointe de l'arme qui avait besoin d'être aiguisée.

Pendant ce temps je me surpris à observer son visage de plus près, il avait une cicatrice près de son sourcil, une plus petite sur son nez et une plus grande horizontale sur sa joue droite. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'imaginer l'histoire derrière chacune d'entre elles.

« Que représente t-il pour vous? me demanda t-il me sortant de mes pensées.

- C'est une longue histoire...

- J'aime les longues histoires »

J'hésitai un moment à me confier à cet homme. J'avais tenté de le tuer et j'étais peut-être même censé recommencer. Mais quelque chose me disait que je pouvais lui faire confiance. De toute manière avais-je le choix?

« Ce couteau appartenait à mon père,…je crois qu'il a toujours voulu un fils... Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de m'élever comme un garçon, il m'apprit comment me battre et à me défendre,…Je repris mon souffle et je continuai, il n'a pas pu terminer ce qu'il avait commencé…il est mort alors que j'étais très jeune » Soudainement ma gorge se noua mais je ne cédai pas, surtout devant Kenway. Il m'écoutait attentivement.

« C'est le seul souvenir qui me reste de lui, je le porte en permanence en son honneur , terminais-je.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Vous êtes née à Havana? me demanda t-il.

- Oui, me parents voulaient vivre en paix loin de la guerre entre l'Espagne et l'Angleterre, ils savaient que leur union ne serait pas désapprouvé ici… il était Anglais et elle Espagnole.

- Elle devait être très belle…

- Je ne sais pas…je ne l'ai jamais connue…elle est décédée en me mettant au monde...

- Désolé… »

Son expression changea subitement, il avait l'air sincère. Ce fut à mon tour d'acquiescer. Malgré mes réticences je trouvais un certain réconfort en parlant avec lui.

Il me brandit alors le couteau qu'il tenait par la lame.

« Alors ceci vous appartient je crois » me dit-il.

Je fus étonné par son geste mais le prit quand même. Il ne le lâcha pas tout de suite le tirant vers sa personne. Ayant pour effet de me rapprocher encore plus de lui. Il se pencha pour me murmurer à l'oreille:

« À condition que vous n'essayerai pas de m'assassiner avec celui-ci… »

Ce qui me fit frissonner. Je le retirai violement et le rangea dans ma botte. Il m'observa m'exécuter.

« Quoi?! m'exclamai-je fatigué de son intérêt envers moi.

- Excellent travail aujourd'hui!

- C'est à Mathieu que revient tous les honneurs, capitaine…sans lui je n'aurais jamais été aussi efficace… » dis-je, sarcastique. De toute manière, rien ne semblait jamais le toucher. N'était-il pas insensible?

« Un merci aurait suffit, dit-il en riant légèrement.

Je soupirai.

- Merci, c'est tout? dis-je pressée d'en finir.

Il sortit un petit rire et dit:

- Non, j'ai quelque chose à vous montrer »

Les premières lueurs de la nuit commençaient déjà à faire irruption. Je le regardai incrédule encore une fois.

« Suivez-moi » m'ordonna t-il.

Malgré mes réticences face au capitaine je le suivis quand même jusqu'à sa cabine. J'étais curieuse de savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

Xxx

Automatiquement, il se dirigea vers son étagère et il y retira deux verres qu'il déposa sur son bureau. Il s'empressa de verser le liquide et d'en prendre une gorgée.

« Je vous en pris asseyez-vous » me dit-il tout en me désignant la chaise à l'opposé de son bureau. Je m'assis réalisant qu'il s'agissait plus d'un ordre que d'une invitation. Il poussa l'autre verre vers moi d'un geste brusque. Je me forçai à prendre une gorgée cette fois. Il m'observa attentivement en attendant ma réaction. Je ne lui donnai pas satisfaction en essayant le plus possible de ne pas démontrer mon dégoût. Sur ce, il se pencha et sortit de l'un de ses tiroirs un bout de papier jaunit et froissé. Il le déplia prudemment et l'étendit sur la surface lisse du bureau. Prise par une soudaine curiosité je me penchai en avant pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Des dessins d'îles, des tracés et des symboles de tous genres y étaient inscrits. On aurait dit une carte.

« Est-ce que c'est…une carte aux trésors…?

- Pas n'importe laquelle miss, dit-il soudainement intéressé.

- C'est la carte qui nous mènera au trésor de lady de Castille » continua t-il tout en contournant lentement son bureau.

« Alors il s'agit d'une chasse aux trésors?...c'est complètement ridicule! m'exclamai-je tout en croisant les bras.

- Ce trésor vaut des milliers de pièces d'or il y en aurait assez pour que vous puissiez vivre pendant des mois… »

Il s'arrêta finalement derrière moi et déposa ses deux mains sur mes épaules et qu'il pressa légèrement, ce qui me raidit quelque peu.

« Où voulez vous en venir?... bredouillai-je.

- Et bien…cela vaut bien plus que votre prime …si vous laissez tomber je peux vous promettre de l'or en quantité » marmonna t-il à mon oreille. Son souffle chaud me fit frémir encore une fois. il fit glisser ses doigts le long de ma clavicule et caressa doucement mon ossature bien apparente. Il sentit mon malaise, ce qui l'encouragea à monter vers mon cou. Je déglutis et me leva d'un bond lui faisant face. Ce qui mit fin à son exploration.

« Que voulez vous exactement!? m'écriais-je.

- Ce que je veux? Mais, jeune demoiselle c'est plutôt vous, que voulez vous?

- Si vous vous inquiétez encore de votre situation. Sachez que je ne vous ai plus dans ma ligne de mire. J'espère que vous trouverez ce que vous cherchez. Mais dès qu'on met pied à terre je ne serai plus prisonnière de ce bateau…par conséquent à vos demandes, capitaine.

- Qui as dit que je vous tenais prisonnière? Il afficha son sourire en coin et il ajouta malicieusement:

- Si c'est ce que vous désirez… » Il retourna à son bureau et il reprit son verre qu'il y avait déposé quelques instants plus tôt. Il trempa ses lèvres dans le liquide transparent et il prit une autre gorgée.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Pourquoi voulait-il séparer son butin avec moi. Après tout j'avais tenté de le tuer. Attendait-il quelque chose en échange?

« Je n'ai aucune envie de jouer à ce petit jeu là monsieur Kenway…

- Edward … »

Je sifflai entre mes dents. Pourquoi voulait-il absolument que je l'appelle par son prénom!

« Est-ce si difficile pour vous?! lança t-il.

- Je n'ai aucune envie de familiariser avec un capitaine et encore moins un _pirate_! » Je fis exprès pour mettre de l'emphase sur le dernier mot.

J'avais déjà entendu parler de ces hommes égoïstes qui prennent sans demander, pillent des entrepôts et mettre à feu et à sang des navires. Jamais je n'avais eut le moindre intérêt envers leur mode de vie. Je n'étais certainement pas sur ce navire pour faire une chasse aux trésors! Son comportement arrogant commençait à m'irriter. Son expression devint soudainement dure, il se passa la main dans les cheveux. Puis, il finit par s'asseoir et entreprit de ranger sa carte. Il semblait en colère et malheureusement blessé par ma dernière citation.

« Vous ne devriez pas dormir sur le pont.

Je fus surprise du changement abrupte de la conversation.

- Il n'est pas question que je dorme à la cale avec une foule d'hommes complètement ivre!

- Au moins vous seriez utile à bord de ce bateau… »

Ça y est trop c'est trop, j'en avais assez entendu.

« Vous savez, je peux être très dangereuse quand je le veut…dis-je d'un ton intimidant.

- Serait-ce une menace?... » Il se leva d'un bond et marcha directement sur moi.

« Ici c'est moi le capitaine et c'est moi qui commande, ne me faites pas regretter de ne pas vous avoir enfermée à fond de cale… » continua t-il sur un ton autoritaire.

Je me sentis tellement insultée que je lui fis volte face et sortis de la cabine, retrouvant mon petit coin sur le pont. Une chasse aux trésors!? Pfff! Dans ses rêves oui…Je ramenai mes genoux contre ma poitrine et essayai de chasser toute pensée. Il était plutôt rare de me voir dans un tel état. Depuis la nuit des temps je me débrouillais seule sans l'aide de personne. Et ce n'était sûrement pas un homme qui allait me manipuler. Je n'allais sûrement pas consentir à ses demandes parce que selon lui je faisais partie officiellement de son équipage.

Malgré le fait que la situation se corsait, j'ai toujours réussis à me sortir de toutes sortes de situations bien plus horribles. Ma haine contre le capitaine ne cessait de croître. Je n'ai jamais perdu et la défaite ne faisait pas partie de mon vocabulaire. J'étais maintenant otage de mon propre but. Je me remémorai ses longs doigts me caresser la peau. Cette sensation de chaleur monter jusqu'à mon cerveau. La familiarité avec laquelle le capitaine agissait n'était pas sans me nuire. Je sortis mon couteau le caressa et le colla contre mon cœur. Si seulement je pouvais absorber la force de mon père… Malgré toutes ces pensés je me laissai tanguer au rythme des vagues et sombrai dans un profond sommeil.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPITRE 4

« Rhum Et Promenade Au Clair De Lune »

À l'aube je fus réveillée par un marin qui s'écria :

« Terre! Terre à l'horizon! »

Pris d'une soudaine euphorie, l'équipage se rua à tribord pour apercevoir un minuscule lopin de terre.

« C'est splendide n'est-ce pas?… lança Kenway à mon intention.

- Oui! répondis-je sur le coup.

-Votre sourire… » reprit-il en penchant la tête sur son épaule.

Sans m'en rendre compte, un immense sourire se dessinat sur mon visage, mais disparut aussitôt après son commentaire. Moi qui croyais qu'il parlait de la vue…C'était sans doute la première fois qu'une telle chose m'arrivait depuis mon embarquement à bord de l' « Intrépido » et pis encore, depuis des années … Effectivement j'étais plus qu'heureuse de pouvoir enfin quitter ce navire. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à la terre s'incrustant à nouveau entre mes orteils. Selon mes calculs, j'en étais au moins au 9ième jour en mer.

« Comment appelle t'-on cette île? demandais-je d'un ton détaché.

«Il s'agit de Nassau, répondit-il.

- Est-ce là que ce trouve votre trésor ?

Il me regarda d'un air stupéfait.

- Auriez-vous changé d'avis mademoiselle?... »

Je roulai mes yeux, certes je n'avais pas changé d'idée. Préférant couper la conversation, je me hissai en haut de l'un des mâts. Je sentais le regard du capitaine rivé sur moi, ressentait-il de l'admiration ou de la surprise? Arrivée au sommet je m'assis sur la petite plateforme en bois. Mes jambes flottaient dans le vide. D'ici les hommes paraissaient insignifiants. J'aurai dut faire ça il y a longtemps. La vue était à couper le souffle. Les bourrasques de vent balayaient ma chevelure ondulée. En observant l'île, je me rendis compte qu'elle avait éveillé en moi une certaine appréhension et crainte en même temps. D'après ce que j'avais entendu, Nassau n'était pas une ville peuplé. En fait, il s'agissait plus d'un village rempli de boucaniers, mercenaires et pirates. Je n'avais pas d'argent, pas de logis ni personne en qui je pouvais avoir confiance… Il est vrai que je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de maison…

Je ne connaissais rien à par tuer, c'est ce que je faisais depuis des années…La proposition de Kenway n'était peut-être pas si mal en fin de compte… Ici on retrouvait de la nourriture, et des promesses de rapporter de l'or. Tous les hommes rêvaient de naviguer aux cotés de ce capitaine. Il devait bien avoir une raison. Malheureusement retourner en mer ne m'enchantait guère.

En approchant de la liberté, je souris intérieurement et je sortis ma pomme qui ne semblait pas trop pourrit et la croqua à pleine dents.

Xxx

Nous accostâmes à un petit port et non loin de là on retrouvait une plage déserte. Il y avait également une taverne, quelques marchands de rue et des maisons en bois. Ce n'était pas très grand et plutôt mignon comme environnement. Le capitaine avait ordonné à ses hommes de prendre congé pour la nuit à venir. Le Jackdaw avait prévu de repartir en mer dès que possible.

Un énorme feu avait était disposé sur la plage et les hommes y étaient dispersés un peu partout sur des troncs d'arbres. Ils profitaient de ce moment pour se saoûler et également se joindre à la compagnie de femmes ramenées du petit village. Lorsque mes deux pieds touchèrent le sol, je m'empressai d'enlever mes bottes, la sensation du sable entre mes orteils était plus qu'exaltante. Mes bottes à la main, je marchai ainsi sur le bord de la plage à travers les hommes qui s'amusaient et riaient. Pas de capitaine en vue, il avait sans doute voulu profiter des prostituées… Toute cette énergie me donnait étonnamment envie de faire comme eux. Je volai une bouteille de Rhum à un vieillard endormi et continuai mon escapade. J'en profitai pour tremper mes pieds délicatement dans l'eau tiède de la mer. Je relevai légèrement le rebord de mes pantalons afin de ne pas les mouiller marchant jusqu'à ce que l'eau arrive à mes genoux. Des vagues venaient s'échouer sur la plage, dans un bruit constant. Au loin on pouvait détecter faiblement les rires des pirates. Après avoir pris une grande inspiration, je m'assis finalement en retrait sur le sable doux.

Je débouchai la bouteille et ignorant la putride odeur d'alcool qui s'en émanait, je bus directement du goulot. Le liquide chaud brûla ma gorge.

« Beurk! » dis-je à haute voix. Comment pouvait-on boire une boisson aussi horrible au goût! J'ingurgitai quand même une autre gorgée.

« Tout doux avec l'alcool mademoiselle ou vous pourriez le regretter…

- Et merde… » pensai-je. Cette voix douce et profonde comment ne pas l'oublier? S'il y avait bien un moment où je ne souhaitais pas être dérangée, c'était bien celui-ci. Le sourire que je lui rendit n'était pas des plus sincères. Il avait une bouteille de Rhum à moitié entamée à la main. Malgré toutes ces fois où je l'avais vu boire à répétition il ne semblait pourtant jamais ivre.

« Puis-je? » me demanda t-il en indiquant la place à mes cotés, toujours aussi poli. J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête. Je bus une autre gorgée, convaincue d'en avoir besoin à présent.

Assis en silence, nous contemplions la mer en face de nous.

« Je suis étonnée de voir que vous ne profitez pas de la compagnie des femmes… dis-je en coupant ce petit moment de tranquillité.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je fais en ce moment?… » Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir. Ces yeux bleus brillaient et ses cheveux étaient retenus par une attache derrière sa nuque. Ce qui lui dégageait le visage et le rendait plutôt attirant.

« Je suis surpris de vous retrouver ici alors que vous auriez pu vous éclipser il y a un moment déjà » dit-il.

Il est vrai que je souhaitais m'enfuir et surtout ne pas revenir sur le Jackdaw. Mes chances de capturer le capitaine étaient maintenant réduites à zéro, surtout dans un endroit tel que Nassau où les pirates sont maîtres. Alors je me contentai de répondre :

« J'avais envie de fêter! Comme vous tous! m'exclamai-je en brandissant ma bouteille d'alcool. Et ce n'était pas totalement faux.

- Faisons un toast! dit-il tout en m'imitant. Je crois que ma réponse lui plu.

Je réfléchis un instant et dit :

- À la liberté! Il parut aimer mon choix judicieux car il répéta après moi :

- À la liberté » dit-il d'un ton plus solennel. Puis nous trinquèrent, en buvant à l'unisson. Puis il reprit:

« En passant je ne connais toujours pas votre nom... » Je pris une grande inspiration .Lui avouer enfin ce petit détail sur ma personne s'était avéré inutile à mes yeux jusqu'à maintenant. Après tout, il ne m'avait pas maltraitée durant mon court séjour à bord. Il méritait bien cette information.

« Aveline » lui révélai-je enfin.

xxx

« Avez-vous déjà entendu parler d'une pieuvre géante, sillonant les eaux des Caraïbes? Une créature avec des tentacules si énormes qu'elle dévore les navires et les font disparaître dans les profondeurs de la mer…?

-Et je suppose que vous capitaine Kenway, le fantastique pirate de toutes les Caraïbes, vous avez réussi à le massacrer!? plaisantais-je.

Il rit de ma remarque.

- Non mais j'aurais bien aimé. Je n'ai jamais rencontré une telle chose. Pour le moment... »

Malgré moi, je prenais plaisir à écouter les histoires rocambolesques de la vie en mer et de ses créatures dangereuses qu'elle abritait. Je me surpris également à rire de temps à autre sans doute à cause de l'alcool…

Ce qui m'étonnai le plus était l'intensité avec lequel il effectuait la narration de son récit. J'étais obnubilée par son discours et ses paroles. La façon de s'exprimer et ses gestes m'hypnotisaient.

Tout ceci me fit oublier en quelque sorte la raison pour laquelle je m'étais lancée dans cette quête.

« Je paris que vous ne pouvez pas finir cette bouteille… » me défia t-il.

Je relevai un sourcil et but d'un seul trait ce qui en restait. Cela me parut une éternité. Le liquide déborda et roula sur mon menton. Alors que j'essayai de reprendre mon souffle je m'étouffai à cause du liquide. Le capitaine rit aux éclats. J'essuyai d'un trait, avec le revers de ma manche, mon menton.

« Riez-vous de moi Kenway?

- Non bien sûr que non, jamais je n'oserai!

Il reprit une gorgée et je l'imitai.

- Jouons à un jeu vous et moi, proposa t-il.

- Allez- y.

- Ça s'appelle « je n'ai jamais ». Les règles sont simples par exemple, vous devez affirmer un fait que vous n'avez jamais réalisé. s'il s'avère que votre adversaire l'a fait, il doit boire et ainsi de suite. Saisi? »

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête. Ce jeu me paraissait plutôt drôle. Je décidai de me lancer en premier.

« D'accord je débute. Je n'ai jamais été saoûle jusqu' à ne plus être capable de me tenir debout…

Il souleva ses épaules et il but. Cela ne m'étonna pas.

- Je n'ai jamais rencontré de pirate aussi fantastique que moi!

-Mais ce ne sont pas les règles du jeu!?

-Pirate!...s'exclama t-il.

Je roulai les yeux et je bus. Pour lui faire plaisir bien sûr.

- mmmm….Je n'ai jamais tué pour un autre motif que l'argent.

Il but. Au tour de Kenway d'affirmer:

- Je n'ai jamais embrassé un homme.

Mais à quoi jouait-il? J'hésitai en premier lieu. Et je bus une petite gorgée. Il m'était arrivé d'utilisé diverses techniques pour séduire des hommes et ensuite les prendre au piège. La féminité était une arme fatale et marchait à tous les coups. Mais disons que je ne pouvais pas vraiment considérer ça comme « embrasser »…

Tout d'abord, il parut étonné et il me sourit. À mon tour à présent, si le jeu se dirigeait là…

- Je n'ai jamais payé une femme pour réchauffer mon lit.

Il sourit à nouveau satisfait de la tournure des choses et il but. Ça aussi ça ne m'étonnai pas, encore une fois.

- Je n'ai jamais prit mon pied sur un navire.

Je ne le croyais pas mais il paraissait sérieux et je bus. Je savais pertinemment qu'il faisait référence à « l'intrépido »… Je n'en revenais pas qu'il se doutait de mes dires à propos du capitaine. Pensait-il vraiment que j'ai pu soutirer des faveurs à cet homme afin d'obtenir une place sur ce navire. Mais pour qui me prenait-il?

- …Je n'ai jamais été… amoureuse...»

Ce fut la première fois que je réussi à le déstabiliser. Il hésita un moment mais il finit par boire.

Cette dernière citation mit fin à notre petit jeu. Un sujet trop sérieux pour y faire des blagues. Par contre, sa réaction me laissa perplexe. Il était mystérieux, certes, mais jamais je ne m'étais posé de questions sur sa vie personnelle. Je ne savais même pas s'il avait une compagne. En fin de compte, je ne connaissais rien de lui.

J'avais la tête qui tournait légèrement. J'observai son visage dirigé vers la mer. Quand il se retourna, nos regards se croisèrent un moment, lequel je fuyai aussitôt. Je pus détecter qu'il souriait.

« Quoi? me demanda t-il.

Je secouai la tête.

- Pourquoi…Pourquoi avoir choisi ce mode de vie? demandai-je simplement.

Il soupira et tout en s'allongeant, il s'appuya sur ses coudes avant de me raconter :

- Il était une fois où je naviguais au nom du Roi en tant que corsaire. Lorsque le traité d'Utrecht fut signé entre les Espagnols et les Anglais je me suis retrouvé sans travail ni argent. Je décidai donc de continuer ma vie sur le chemin de la piraterie…ne pliant devant aucun homme, en régnant sur les Caraïbes, et récoltant des butins plus que n'importe qui… »

Je ne préférai rien dire, à part hocher la tête. Ses révélations me semblaient tout à fait appropriées pour un homme de la mer. Brusquement, ma tête me paraissait exagérément lourde. Un peu de sommeil ne me ferait pas de mal.

Soudainement je fus prise d'un frisson. La nuit tardait, au centre de la plage, le feu arrivait à sa fin, les rires des pirates s'estompaient nous plongeant dans une obscurité encore plus profonde. Je tentai de me réchauffer en croisant mes bras contre ma poitrine. Je n'avais pas l'énergie ni la force pour tenter de trouver une auberge dans une ville qui m'était inconnue.

Mon regard se fixa vers le village et sur le capitaine. Il était à présent étendu sur le sol, les yeux clos et les bras derrière la tête. Sa respiration était douce et calme. Il semblait si serein à cet instant.

Je m'approchai doucement près de son visage afin de voir s'il était endormi. Et soudainement, il lança:

« Si vous voulez m'embrasser Aveline ne vous gênez surtout pas...

Je reculai d'un bond.

- Comment...comment osez-vous dire une telle chose je...! bégaieyai-je.

- Ne vous méprenez pas. Je vois très bien dans votre jeu. Vous êtes folle de moi et c'est pour ça que vous n'avez pas réussi à me liquider cette nuit là, me coupa t-il.

- Pas du tout! Si je n'ai pas réussi c'est que vous m'avez surprise, m'exclamai-je.

- Vous avez eu des millions d'opportunités et vous n'en avez pas profité...me dit-il maintenant les yeux complètement ouverts.

- J'attendais le bon moment c'est tout.

- Donc, vous n'en avez toujours pas fini avec moi n'est-ce pas Aveline? » Il se rassit me dévisageant avec consternation.

Je croisai les bras et je relevai mon menton. Il est vrai que je lui avais dit que j'avais abandonné ma chasse. Mais j'étais toujours là à ses côtés comme si j'attendais quelque chose.

«...Tant que je respirerai, affirmais-je en évitant de croiser son regard.

- Vous êtes tout un phénomène, vous savez...»

Il soupira et se résigna à mon affirmation. Puis, le capitaine se recoucha.

«Je crois que pour cette nuit, vous allez devoir dormir ici. Les auberges sont loin de la plage » me dit-il en baillant.

Je l'écoutai attentivement.

Je m'étendis à contrecœur contre le sable granuleux à une bonne distance de Kenway. Je lui faisais dos.

« Les nuits sont fraîches malgré les canicules pendant le jour...et il y a toutes sortes de bêtes qui rôdent...»

Je sortis un petit rire. Ouais c'est ça dans tes rêves Kenway...pensai-je.

«Je n'ai pas peur des animaux sauvages...» Je m'arrêtai au milieu de ma phrase car je l'entendis respirer profondément. Non mais ça c'était pas possible! Je me retournai vivement. Il s'était endormi!

Les festivités avaient pris fin, seul la lueur de la lune nous éclairait. Doucement je fermis les yeux.

Finalement il n'avait peut-être pas tort. Qu'est-ce que je voulais réellement?


	5. Chapter 5

Et voilà! Voici un long chapitre après une longue attente! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, il contient plus d'action et la tension monte!...hihihihi!...

* * *

CHAPITRE 5

« Deuxième Chance »

Ce matin là, une migraine me réveilla. Doucement, les événements de la nuit passée me revinrent à l'esprit. Je n'avais jamais autant bu!

« Encore une première! » me disais-je.

Des petits sifflements d'oiseaux et le bruit des vagues me ramenèrent à la dure réalité. En temps normal, les rayons du soleil m'auraient réchauffée. Mais là, dû à mon immobilité, ils commençaient à brûler la peau de mon visage.

Reprenant conscience tranquillement, je sentis une présence tout contre mon corps. Soudainement mon cœur se mit à s'affoler. Est-ce qu'il s'agissait bien de celui à qui je pensais? Son torse était fermement appuyé contre mon dos. Je sentis des picotements de poils drus contre ma nuque et un souffle chaud me caresser la peau. Un bras était déposé paresseusement sur ma taille. Je n'osai pas bouger pour ne pas le réveiller.

« Mais comment m'étais-je retrouvée contre lui? » pensai-je, paniquée.

J'entrepris quand même doucement de soulever son bras et de me séparer avec délicatesse. Finalement dégagée de son étreinte, je l'observai, visiblement, il dormait profondément. Sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte. Son visage était si paisible en cet instant même. J'admis qu'on n'aurait jamais pu discerner une seule trace d'arrogance ou de mépris chez ce mystérieux individu.

Mon regard balaya rapidement la plage, les hommes étaient déjà pratiquement tous sur le navire. Je m'empressai de défaire le bout de tissu qui retenait ma chevelure. Aussi vite que possible, je le basculai face contre terre, ce mouvement brusque le réveillant aussitôt. Je liai ses deux mains dans son dos avec l'attache en tirant fortement. Il essaya de se retourner, mais je le maintins au sol.

« Qu'est-ce que…? marmonna t-il.

- Silence! » ordonnai-je.

Après m'être bien assurée de la solidité de mon nœud je me relevai et je me dirigeai vers ma paire de bottes. Le capitaine réussit à basculer sur le dos. Il tenta de libérer ses mains, mais en vain. Il me regardait incrédule et surpris à la fois.

« Aveline! Mais, que faites-vous?! » lança t-il, essayant de se relever avec difficulté.

Je ne répondis pas. Pendant ce temps, je secouai mes chaussures recouvertes de sable et je les enfilai. Je pris bien soin d'en retirer le couteau.

« Aveline?... » répéta t-il, insatisfait de mon silence.

Je me ruai finalement sur lui d'un geste décidé.

« La ferme ou je te tranche la gorge à l'instant » lançai-je en pointant mon arme contre son cou.

Je facilitai ses efforts pour se remettre debout en le tenant par l'avant-bras. C'est alors qu'il profita de la situation pour me faire d'un seul coup un croc-en-jambe. Je tombai, le postérieur en premières loges contre la surface granuleuse du sol. Avant que je n'aie le temps de réagir, il se retrouva sur moi. Il m'immobilisa à l'aide de ses deux jambes, positionnées de chaque coté de ma taille me tenant fermement à terre. Il me fit son éternel rictus. Je le renversai néanmoins aisément sur le dos, inversant les rôles. Je me retrouvai sur lui appuyant de tout mon poids sur son corps. Je tenais mon couteau en joue contre sa gorge et ma main gauche sur sa tunique. Elle recouvrait son torse ferme et musclé. Malgré la situation, il parut s'amuser, affichant un grand sourire.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle monsieur Kenway, dis-je sérieusement, dans quelques heures vous allez vous retrouver au bout de la corde et moi je serai très loin avec ce qui me revient, continuai-je.

- Ça, je ne crois pas voyez-vous, parce que contrairement à vous, moi j'ai des amis… » Ce commentaire me fit éclater de rire.

« Nous sommes seuls ici voyez-vous… lui fis-je la remarque, en démontrant de ma main libre la plage.

- Edward! » cria une voix au loin qui me coupa dans mon élan. Je relevai ma tête et aperçut le second du capitaine et deux autres marins accourir vers nous. Je fronçai les sourcils. Et merde! Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient ici ceux-là?

« N'approchez pas! Ou je tue le capitaine! » menaçai-je en pressant mon arme contre sa gorge, effleurant ses poils blonds. Ils s'arrêtèrent net à quelques pas de notre position.

« Adéwalé! C'est bon, laisse-moi régler ça, dit le capitaine. Je me moquai à nouveau.

- Je ne crois pas que votre situation le permette capitaine… » Je le relevai et m'assurai que mon arme était toujours pressée contre sa peau. Je m'appuyai contre son corps et le tint fermement. Sa stature beaucoup plus costaude que la mienne, il aurait très bien pu s'échapper de ma poigne. Mais je maintiens mon emprise.

« Et pas de faux mouvement cette fois … dis-je en m'adressant au capitaine.

- Quant à vous! Vous me laissez partir et que je ne vois personne m'en empêcher! criai-je aux trois hommes.

- Écoutez mademoiselle, soyez raisonnable et baissez ce couteau » suggéra Adéwalé. Il n'avait pas l'air de trouver mes menaces très convaincantes.

« Dites-leur! criai-je à l'attention de Kenway.

- C'est bon ! laissez-la, retournez au navire, je vous rejoindrai plus tard» Sur cette affirmation je lui tordis le poignet, ce qui le fit grogner. S'il croyait pouvoir faire ce qui lui plaisait, il se trompait.

« C'est un ordre! » termina t-il.

Après un moment d'hésitation, ils retournèrent vers le bateau. Lorsqu'ils ne furent plus à porté de vue, j'entrepris de pénétrer dans la forêt tenant le capitaine fermement près de moi. Il avait toujours les bras liés. Quelques minutes plus tard, Kenway décida de briser le silence.

« Est-ce que c'est pour vous venger, Aveline? me demanda t-il.

Je soupirai.

- De quoi parlez-vous?...De m'avoir rejointe cette nuit?

- …Ah, je vois! C'est donc ça! Vous étiez frigorifiée, j'ai pensé qu'un peu de chaleur humaine ne vous ferait pas de mal… j'ai été agréablement surpris que cela ne vous ai pas réveillée » me révéla t-il, et il fit une petite pause avant de poursuivre :

« En fait, vous n'aviez pas l'air de trouvez ça désagréable » révéla- t-il.

Je me plaquai devant lui le foudroyant du regard et affirmai avec clarté:

« Il vaudrait mieux pour vous de la fermer Kenway! »

Je le poussai violement et nous poursuivîmes la marche. Il laissa échapper néanmoins un petit rire.

Au bout d'une heure, je fis une pause, j'étais épuisée. Il était à peine midi, la chaleur et l'humidité étaient insupportables. Ma chemise blanche me collait à ma peau. Ainsi trempée , elle dévoilait mes formes féminines. Je relevai ma chevelure lâche pour me faire aérer la nuque, dégoulinante de sueur. Également, je semblais tourner en rond. Je devais me faire à l'idée que nous étions probablement perdus. Nous étions entourés d'un luxuriant feuillage vert éclatant. Notre environnement semblait nous écraser et il était impossible d'identifier dans quelle direction nous allions. J'avais tout de même tenté de trouver un passage menant vers le petit village de Nassau. Ce chemin, qui au départ était censé être un raccourci s'était avéré une perte de temps.

Le capitaine s'assit sur une immense roche et moi en face de lui sur un petit tronc d'arbre recouvert de mousse. Je ne le lâchais pas du regard, attentive et surveillant ses moindres gestes. Kenway me foudroyait du regard, je ne me laissai pas faire pour autant. Son front était perlé de sueur aussi, mais il n'avait pas l'air de se soucier de la température environnante. Son train de vie l'avait sans aucun doute accoutumé à supporter un tel climat. Il n'avait pas dit un seul mot depuis un bon moment. Son silence me terrifiait d'une certaine manière. J'étais persuadée qu'il mijotait quelque chose.

« Je ne sais pas où vous comptez aller, mais sur cette île vous ne trouverez rien sauf des braconniers…

- La ferme! criai-je avec impatience , je sais très bien ou je vais.

- Pourtant, nous tournons en rond, s'entetait-il à me dire.

- D'accord ça suffit! Je ne veux plus entendre un seul mot de plus sortir de votre bouche! » hurlai-je, en bondissant sur lui folle de rage.

Je fus prise de choc lorsqu'il se leva également les mains libres à ses cotés. Il me sourit et il me plaqua dos contre l'arbre juste à coté de nous. Ma tête se frappa contre celui-ci et me sonna quelque peu. Il me retint en place en se pressant fortement contre ma silhouette. Il me saisit les mains, les ligota dans mon dos, utilisant mon attache à cheveux. Je ne résistai pas. J'étais trop étourdie pour faire quoi que ce soit.

« Comme c'est amusant le revirement des événements parfois… » me chuchota t-il à l'oreille, toujours aussi impudent.

« Espèce de sal…arghhhh!… » débutai-je, faiblement. Je ne pus terminer ma phrase car il serra plus que nécessaire sur le nœud, me coupant la parole. Je le foudroyai du regard, mais il n'y porta pas attention.

« Je suis désolé pour ça… » marmonna t-il, soudain d'un ton plus sincère.

« Désolé pour quoi?... » Pensai-je. Mais le fil de mes pensées s'interrompit abruptement. Toutefois, j'eu le temps d'apercevoir un gourdin et tout à coup, tout devint noir.

Xxx

Mes paupières étaient lourdes et il me fallut un effort extraordinaire pour les ouvrir. Tout d'abord je remarquai que j'étais toujours ligotée et également bâillonnée. Malgré la noirceur, j'essayai tant bien que mal de me relever afin de réaliser où je me situais. Je traînai mon corps jusqu'à ce que je heurte des barreaux en fer. Mon cœur s'accéléra. Je sentis mon entourage et moi-même tanguer violement. Une forte odeur de bois moisi abondait les lieux. Sans aucun doute, je réalisai que j'étais enfermée à fond de cale du Jackdaw.

Mes armes avaient été confisquées et je faisais face à un deuxième échec.

Un son attira mon attention vers l'entrée. Un vieil homme tenant une lampe à faible lueur éclairait son visage parcheminé. Il glissa un plat entre les barreaux. Comment pensait-il que j'allais manger bâillonnée de cette façon?

« Je crois que le capitaine vous aime bien, mademoiselle… » Il rit, démontrant une dentition douteuse aux nombreux espaces entre les dents. Sur ce, il quitta l'environnement. Me laissant seule dans le noir.

Si le capitaine croyait que j'allais plier à ses désirs il se trompait. Je refoulais mes larmes, comment avais-je fait pour me mettre dans une telle situation? Avant, tout était si simple. Je n'aurais jamais du rester sur la plage ce soir là…

La fatigue m'envahit et je sombrai à nouveau dans un sommeil profond.

Xxx

Je me réveillai en sursaut en entendant à nouveau des pas se diriger vers ma cellule. Je ne pouvais pas très bien discerner la silhouette. Il pénétra néanmoins dans ma cage et il referma la porte derrière lui. Lorsqu'il brandit la lampe devant lui, j'aperçus le capitaine vêtu de son habit classique et capuchonné. Je remarquai qu'il portait une longue cape noire traînant sur le sol. Elle semblait trempée. Je fus prise d'une panique soudaine. Me retrouver seule avec cet homme dans un endroit clos ne m'inspirait aucunement confiance. Je reculai dans le coin le plus retiré de la cellule jusqu'à ce que mon dos frappe durement le mur.

Il s'approcha et il s'accroupit devant moi. Je ne pouvais distinguer ses yeux, mais je les sentais directement rivés sur moi. Il déposa la lampe et il leva la main vers moi, ce qui me fit reculer davantage, j'étais pétrifiée par ses moindres mouvements.

Il continua quand même et il balaya tout doucement les mèches rebelles de mon front. Il ôta délicatement le tissu contre ma bouche. Je ne parlai pas, le fusillant du regard.

« Vous n'avez pas mangé… » me dit-il.

Je ris intérieurement; comment aurais-je pu? Il me plaqua l'assiette devant moi que je daignai voir.

« Je suis désolé Aveline mais je n'ai pas eu le choix, me dit-il, tout en reposant l'assiette.

- Vous parlez du coup à la tête ou le fait de m'avoir enfermée ici…oh! Et j'oubliais! Peut-être de cette fameuse nuit ou vous avez décidé de vous tenir au chaud…

- …Je vous avais pourtant prévenue. Et vous le savez, je suis un homme de parole »

Sur ce, il avait raison, c'était un adversaire redoutable pour moi. J'aurais dû partir quand j'en avais eu l'occasion au lieu de m'acharner sur une cause perdue.

« Libérez- moi, vous n'avez qu'à me laisser à Nassau et je disparais…s'il vous plaît, le suppliais-je. Je cherchai son regard. Sa capuche ne m'avais pas permis encore de voir ses yeux.

- Désolé mais je ne crois pas que ce sera possible.

- Quoi?! Mais pourquoi?! m'exclamai-je.

- Nous sommes déjà très loin de Nassau…

- Mais il est impossible qu'on soit déjà partis…vous deviez remplir les vivres et…

- Merci de vous inquiéter du sort du Jackdaw, mais je sais très bien comment m'occuper d'un navire Aveline, me coupa t-il.

- Mais pourquoi me retenez-vous ici?!... » Dis-je. Ma voix se faisait plaintive et j'essayai de toutes mes forces de retenir la suite qui semblait de plus en plus inévitable. Une larme coula sur ma joue. Je ne pus me cacher cette fois. C'était la première fois que je cédais devant lui. Je me sentis si vulnérable.

Il ne parut pas s'en soucier outre mesure pour autant et il se releva.

« Dans moins de 2 jours nous accosterons dans une petite baie. C'est à cet endroit que je compte commencer mes recherches du trésor… » « Si je vous libère… vous me promettez que vous ne ferez pas de bêtises… »

Je secouai la tête. Il n'était pas questions que je me soumette à ses demandes. Je préférais mourir que d'être en sa compagnie. Il soupira, peiné de ma réaction. Cette course ne m'intéressait pas , un point c'est tout, pourquoi s'attardait-il à me révéler ces informations?

« Vous n'aidez vraiment pas votre cause Aveline,…très bien alors » Sur ce, il reprit la lampe et il s'apprêta à sortir. Je me relevai d'un bond et je le rejoignis.

« Attendez! »le suppliai-je.

Il se retourna et il leva la lampe afin qu'elle éclaire mon visage mouillé et rougis. La proximité me mit aussitôt inconfortable. Mon corps le frôlait. Ses vêtements étaient encore humide, comme s'il s'était fait surprendre par la pluie. L'odeur du cuir s'en émanait encore plus. Je pus apercevoir quelques mèches rebelles blondes dépasser de sa capuche.

« Vous auriez dût me laisser là-bas » repris-je sur un ton sérieux.

Il resta silencieux un instant. Il s'approcha de mon visage en inclinant la tête. Sa moue boudeuse était légèrement entrouverte. Je restai figée, inconsciente de ses actions. Il ne se tenait qu'à quelques centimètres de mon visage. Mais il se ravisa et il dit sur un ton monotone:

« Bonne nuit Aveline » puis, il sortit de la cellule.

Xxx

Le lendemain, je regrettais de ne pouvoir atteindre ma seule nourriture. Baignée dans la noirceur, j'aurais avalé n'importe quoi. Ce matin là,  
ou ce qui m'apparut l'être car j'avais perdu toute notion du temps, Mathieu vint me rendre visite et m'apporta de l'eau et quelques fruits. Il me libéra de mes liens également. Je l'en remerciai grandement. Il m'apprit qu'effectivement nous nous étions ravitaillés et que cela faisait déjà trois jours que j'étais enfermée.

Il en profita pour me tenir compagnie également :

« Tu sais le capitaine est un homme bon.

Je roulai les yeux.

- Ouais c'est ça…

- Tu devrais lui faire confiance, me dit-il, tout en volant un raisin.

- Dis donc quel âge as-tu, petit? C'est toi ou moi l'adulte?» dis-je ironiquement.

Il rit. Je continuai :

« J'aurais du partir quand j'en ai eu l'occasion… »

Soudain, des cris au loin…des pas de plus en plus nombreux se rapprochèrent.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?» demandai-je.

Mathieu se rua hors de la cale.

« Mathieu! » cria-je tentant de le retenir. Mais à ce moment il avait déjà disparut.

Je fus prise de frayeur lorsque des explosions se firent entendre. Une bataille? Je me ruai contre la porte de ma cellule essayant de l'ouvrir ce qui n'eut aucun effet.

Tout à coup, un boulet de canon traversa la coque du bateau à peine à quelques centimètres de ma position, secouant mes cheveux au passage. Je tombai et des éclats de bois m'égratignèrent la peau. Mes oreilles sillaient. Lorsque je repris mes esprits, à ma grande stupéfaction, je trouvai une énorme ouverture entre les barreaux. J'accouru directement et je me ruai hors de ma geôle. Arrivée sur le pont, je fus aveuglée par les rayons du soleil. Je refermai les yeux par réflexe. J'avais été trop longtemps cloîtrée dans le noir. L'autre navire se trouvait maintenant à notre portée, prêt à être abordé. Il ressemblait étrangement à une frégate Espagnole. Les hommes se ruaient à son bord entrechoquant le fer et les poings. L'odeur du sang abondait les lieux. À travers l'épaisse fumée qui m'entourait, j'accouru sur le pont du Jackdaw cherchant une arme.

Parmi les nombreux corps éparpillés sur le sol je tombai sur une épée qui gisait près d'un homme. Je fus heureuse de ne pas avoir été obligée de l'utiliser. Car tout à coup, les hurlements se transformèrent en une acclamation de cris de joie. La bataille venait d'être gagnée.

Le capitaine et le reste des hommes rejoignirent le Jackdaw avec des caisses et autres trouvailles du bateau ennemi. Kenway me trouva appuyée contre l'un des mâts sur le pont du bateau, les bras croisés. Malgré son capuchon, sa mâchoire trahissait sa surprise. De toute évidence il ne s'attendait pas à me retrouver là. Mais il m'ignora.

« Hissez les voiles! Allez tous à la tâche! » ordonna t-il à ses hommes.

Le bateau se prépara à reprendre la mer. Adéwalé apparut aux cotés du capitaine, faisant fit de ma présence.

« Notre coque est gravement endommagée, nous allons devoir la réparer, dit-il, inquiet.

- Continuez jusqu'à la baie, nous sommes presque arrivés, nous effectuerons les réparations à cet endroit » répondit le capitaine pour le rassurer.

Son second acquiesça et il s'éclipsa.

Quand ils eurent terminé je me dirigeai directement vers lui sans crainte.

« Je veux récupérer mes effets personnels » dis-je fermement alors qu'il s'agissait principalement du couteau de mon père.

« Vous les aurez lorsque j'en aurai décidé mademoiselle »

Je dégainai l'épée retrouvée par terre et la pointai vers lui. Les regards se tournèrent vers nous observant la scène avec attention.

« Vous ne manquez pas d'audace» dit-il. Et d'un seul coup d'épée, il me désarma, rendant la lame hors d'atteinte. Ce qui me surprit.

« Suivez-moi » m'ordonna t-il. Il m'agrippa par le poignet il me traîna jusqu'à sa cabine. Je feignis un semblant de résistance.

« Non! Je préfère attendre à l'extérieur ! Lâchez-moi! » Il n'était pas question que je me retrouve dans un espace clos et sombre à nouveau.

Mais il ne m'écouta pas et il referma la porte en la claquant. Je restai là, plantée au centre de la pièce, pétrifiée encore une fois. Je me frottai vigoureusement le poignet. J'étais frustrée par ses agissements.

Il me contourna et il sortit d'un de ses tiroirs mon petit couteau qu'il me lança brusquement. Je l'attrapai au vol.

« Que je ne vous vois plus jamais me manquer de respect devant mes hommes est-ce bien clair!? dit-il furieux.

Je gardai le silence.

- Est-ce bien clair?! répéta t-il en montant le ton de sa voix.

- …Oui… capitaine » dis-je simplement.

Je me ruai hors de la pièce en furie et je glissai mon petit couteau dans ma botte. Je me mis à grimper le long d'un des mats, étant la seule évasion possible. Je me postai tout en haut sur la plateforme, loin de ce bateau et de son capitaine…


End file.
